vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellhound (Dungeons and Dragons)
]] Summary Hell Hounds are a breed of extraplanar, fiery hound, often used as pets of infernal lords. Wild packs of Hell Hounds often roamed Baator, the Abyss, and even the Elemental Plane of Fire. As such, they could be found in the service of all manner of fiery outsiders, including Efreeti, Balors, and Pit Fiends. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C Name: Hellhound | Nessian Warhound Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies Classification: Fiendish Hound Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Abstract Existence (Type 1, As Outsiders, devils are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense), Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Devils contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Corruption (Types 1 and 3), Soul Manipulation (Devils are capable of sending souls to hell, though prefer evil ones, upon their death), BFR (Souls transform into a physical shell and are cast into Baator upon death), Extrasensory Perception (A devil can see the state of one's soul and if another devil has claimed it), Pain Manipulation (A devil is capable of torturing and flaying the soul), Energy Manipulation (Hell is powered by divine energy drawn out from the soul via pain), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Devils will resurrect if killed outside of Baator; Many devils are older than measured time itself, including several Pit Fiends and multiple Archdevils, such as Dispater), Disease Manipulation (Those that devour the flesh of a Baatezu once killed become lethally ill), Fear Manipulation (The equipment of a Devil induces moderate fear in those around them), Natural Weaponry, Enhanced Senses, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation (Can breathe fire), Stealth Mastery, Extreme Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Fire Manipulation | All previous abilities plus Large Size (Type 0) Attack Potency: Wall level (Superior to casters capable of using Burning Hands) | Building level (Comparable to casters of Cone of Cold) Speed: Subsonic (Capable of dodging point blank arrows) | Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Superior to creatures capable of dodging short-range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push almost 2 metric tons) | Class 25 (Can push almost 13 metric tons) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class Durability: Wall level | Building level Stamina: Superhuman, comparable to adventurers who can endure impalement, loss of limb, and other extreme forms of punishment and still manage to fight and press on Range: Hundreds of meters | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable | Chain Shirt of Barding Intelligence: Below Average, Harpies are considerably stupider than a human and have trouble learning new concepts | Below Average, though superior to a normal Harpy Weaknesses: Ice Manipulation Key: Hellhound | Nessian Warhound Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Animals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Law Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Pain Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Disease Users Category:Fear Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Dungeons and Dragons